Rainbowmagic:darknessofthenight
by Floofyredpanda
Summary: Kirsty tate is a quite the normal girl. But what will happen when a musterious new fairy comes, urgent with tellings. This will be adventurous, and maybe it will even give her chnace to express her feelings for rachel. (Her best friend)
1. Chapterone:thewondefulworldofkirstytate

Chapter one: the wondrous world of Kirsty Tate.

It was a chilly fall morning. Half the village where asleep. All except for Pearl (Kirsty's cat)

She where as awake as ever. The same thing happened everyday. Pearl would get up early and mess with the sparrows, before getting bored and waking Kirsty for food.

This morning was no different. She jumped up onto the bed and tickled Kirsty's neck gently with the tip of her tail. "Hehe, Pearl stahp."

"Ok, ok. I know you want your food I'm up I'm up." "Mrrrrrrr.." Pearl mewed impatiently.

With that, Kirsty got out of the bed and went to get a can of tuna from the kitchen.

Her parents had already went to work.

Kirsty has always thought leaving an eleven year old alone wasn't very responsible, but she never complained about it, as she was never alone. She had Pearl after all. And she loved Pearl very much. Why did she need another human there?

As she reached for the can of tuna, she could have sworn she saw a green glimmer out of the corner of her eye. She didn't think much about it though. "Perhaps I'm only seeing things." She thought. She emptied the tuna into Pearls bowl and called "Pearly, come here Pearly!" But then, she heard a small giggle. It was actually quite hard to miss... what was it?


	2. Chapter two: Rachel walker returns

Chapter two: Rachel walker returns.

Now, I want you to turn your attention to a girl in Tippington. Her names Rachel walker.

She was already awake long before even Pearl was. She was always waking up early. Rachel walker was Kirsty's best friend. And possibly crush. "Honey, get ready! We're going to drive you to Kirsty's for the week!" Her mother called.

"Ok mom!" She packed up her back and got dressed. She hopped into their blue Honda and they drove off. Rachel rolled down the window. It was a wonderful feeling her golden hair flying, the smell of fall, smokiness and hopefulness in the air. Everything so heavenly and perfect. The buildings in the city tuned to lush forests of green. "Brzz!" She got a text message. Rachel read it. It wrote

"On your way I hope. Mum and dads still at work. Can't wait to see you! Xoxo!"

The text message was from Kirsty. This gave Rachel a smile. Kirsty cared about Rachel more than anyone. Somehow yes, even her own parents. She was always checking in on her with FaceTimes and calls. If Rachel was sick Kirsty'd always find away to get her to crack a smile. Usually that meant being goofy or silly.

They pulled into the Tates driveway. "Have fun sweetie!" Rachel's mother called as she pulled out of the driveway.


	3. Chapterthree

Chapter three: best friends unite

Rachel walker up to the door and knocked.

The door burst open. "Rachel! Come in!"

Kirsty wrapped her arms around her friend.

Pearl the cat rubbed affectionately against Rachel's legs. As the two walked in, Rachel couldn't help but notice the goofy smile on Kirsty's face. She was so happy. To see her, Rachel.. a normal girl like her! Well almost. They do have this connection with fairies and yadda yadda yadda but anyways I digress.

"Follow me, rach!"Kirsty said running out into the backyard. "Hehe, hey wait for me!"

The two ran into the ground. The afternoon sun was bright but comfortable. Kirsty immediately put her creativity into action. "That cloud looks like a turtle wearing a top hat!" Rachel giggles. "It does doesn't it?" She responds. "But then, Kirsty continues "that one looks like a dog eating spaghetti and the other one looks like his wife telling him to stop and help her with the laundry." They both laugh about this for a solid 30 seconds.

They continue to chat and play in the yard until the sun went down. "Kirsty, Rachel! I'm home!" It was Kirsty's mother miss Tate.

"I brought pizza, anyone hungry?" "YES." Bothe respond. They eat their pizza. "Wanna go up to my room?" Kirsty asks. "Sure!" Rachel replied. They play up there and watch funny videos. "Geez!" "It's already 10:00!" Kirsty looks at her clock. "Well, that's what happens when you have fun."

They pull on their Pjs it's now eleven by the time they decide to go to bed. "Night Kirsty." Rachel says. "Night Rachel." Kirsty says back

And they slept for quite awhile


	4. Wakeupcallsandsinisterplanning

Chapter four: wake up calls and sinister planning.

The sun rises up. Rachel wakes up and yawns. "Cmon Kirsty its 8:02." "Get up:"

Kirsty didn't do anything. She just groaned and

Placed her pillow over her head. "Kirsty... get up.. you don't want the tickle monster to get you!" Rachel tickled Kirsty's stomach. Kirsty's giggles really hard and squirms. "Fine fine! I'm up I'm uhuhup!" "Geez you're worse than Pearl." Kirsty says with a face."Okay, now you're just asking for it." Rachel says and continues the tickles. "NOHOHOHO RACHEL STAHP." "Girls? Is everything okay in here?" It was mister Tate. He looked tired. "Mhm! Yes dad." Kirsty said, whom of which was still halfway giggling. "Okay just checking!" He walked out, you could tell he was going to work, because he had his suitecase. "Okay okay I'll stop." Rachel finally says. She rests her hand in her lap.

In between everything,or perhaps they didn't know at all, The girls had made no effort to notice the seriousness surrounding them. The seriousness had something to do with Jack Frost. Loneliness had got to his brain when his goose finally died. He mourned his great loss. He yelled at his goblins when they tried to comfort him. Even though Jack didn't want to admit it, it was true... he was going insane.

"CAN'T YOU GOBLINS LEAVE ME ALONE?!" " CAN'T YOU SEE ME? MY FACE? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE TALKED TO?!"

"S-sorry b-boss.. you just seem so lonely." Leonardo said. "And it was YOUR idea Edison!" "Wasn't!" Edison argued. "Leave me in peace.." Jack finally said weakly. As the goblins walked out, Jack looked up into the sky. He talked to his deceased wife.

"Matilda, are you there? I miss you. I wish they didn't kill you." He had an aching sensation. An aching sensation to do something sinister. Something mean, something so mean it would mean to kill. Yes, yes this seemed perfect. Vengeance not for his goose even though he missed her, but vengeance for his slaughtered comfort. But he didn't notice the green dressed fairy that had seen it all.


End file.
